876
by Draya Felton
Summary: Un OS THien, l'un des membres en perds un autre, et ce n'est bien sûr pas drôle si je vous révèle le couple exact ! Je vous laisse deviner, si vous le trouvez ! ;) Attention : yaoi légèrement évoqué


**J'ai eu une journée difficile aujourd'hui, on m'a "volé" un ami très proche, et tout d'un coup, ma plume m'a rappelée et je me suis sentie l'envie et l'esprit de faire un OS, sur TH (parce que ces imbéciles me manquent aussi).**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

J'ai toujours pensé que nous aurions tout notre temps.

J'ai toujours envisagé notre futur l'un à côté de l'autre, et aujourd'hui, je te dédie ces quelques mots, car je me sens peut-être un peu perdu, peut-être un peu délaissé, et peut-être seul.

Pour la première fois de ma vie, je suis seul, sans toi, et je pense que tu viens de mettre sur mon chemin l'obstacle le plus difficile de ma vie à franchir.

Est-ce que je pourrais le franchir sans toi ?

J'aimerai tellement te répondre avec certitude, la même certitude que tu as toujours quand tu réponds aux interviews ou que tu remets à sa place un promoteur peu professionnel. 

Habituellement, je n'ai pas de difficulté à exprimer mes sentiments… C'est notre métier, exprimer nos émotions en musique, toujours en chœur et en harmonie… et pourtant j'ai l'impression que c'est tellement dur de t'exprimer tout ce que je ressens à présent, ça se bouscule, tourne, gigote dans tous les sens, sans direction, sans but, tous les mots veulent sortir en même temps, et tous restent bloqués dans ma gorge.

Avant de partir, tu m'as demandé : « _J'espère que tu ne regrettes rien..._ » et tu as même ajouté, en pensant que je ne l'entendrais pas « _moi je ne regrette rien_ ».

Je n'ai rien répondu, sans doute car je ne savais franchement pas à ce moment là. Quand on était plus jeunes, nous n'étions sûr de rien, mais nous étions toujours parti pour ne rien regretter, pour y aller à fond. 

Nous avons tous les 4 été projetés dans la lumière, la célébrité, et pourtant nous sommes restés comme des frères.

Tu es mon frère, mon protecteur, mon modèle… D'où mon incertitude aujourd'hui, mes repères s'effacent.

« _Mon frère jumeau est spiderman !_ » Tu te souviens quand tu as dit ça ? Je m'en souviens, j'ai tellement rigolé !

Mais quelque part, ne m'était-ce pas destiné, n'étais-tu pas un peu jaloux aussi ? Que je ne te sois pas entièrement consacré ?

Sincèrement, mon frère jumeau est la personne la plus importante à mes yeux, et je sais que c'est parfois dur à assumer ou à accepter.

Mais je t'aime énormément… Alors tu me demandais si je regrettais ?

Non je ne regrette pas. 

Comment je pourrais regretter, tes mains sur mon corps, sur chaque partie sensible et vibrante, ta chaleur mêlée à la mienne, tes yeux rivés dans les miens, ta respiration dans mon cou, ton être entier focalisé sur moi, et mon être entier propulsé en toi.

Bien sûr que non, je ne regrette pas, quoi que puisse en dire le reste du monde, quoi que puisse en penser les puristes, les croyants, ou les mal-baisés.

« _Je t'aime d'une façon tordue_ ».

Bienvenue au club. Comment crois-tu que moi, je t'aime ? C'est marrant, tout ce temps passé ensemble, toutes ces années à se partager tellement de chose, et pourtant ce n'est qu'à travers ces lignes que j'ai l'impression de réellement me rapprocher de toi, de comprendre tout ce qui nous a éloigné alors que nous étions si proche. Car oui, même proche, même en traversant les mêmes étapes, nous étions encore loin l'un de l'autre, mais pas de la même manière.

Et aujourd'hui où je suis si loin physiquement de toi, c'est là que mon esprit est si proche de toi, comme il ne l'a jamais été. 

Tu ne regrettes rien, mais tu ne restes pourtant pas à mes côtés. Tu vas l'épouser, et tu me laisses. Je ne suis pas un « amour » normal, je ne suis pas suffisamment socialement acceptable.

Tu recherches plus n'est-ce pas ?! Tu l'avais dit d'ailleurs, c'est simplement que je refusais de l'écouter.

« _Je recherche de la confiance, et le vrai amour_ ».

Tu avais la confiance, mais pas le « vrai amour », celui dont tu pouvais te vanter, celui qui te mettrait en avant face au monde !

Incroyable comment en quelque ligne la colère et le ressentiment commencent à m'envahir, alors que j'étais si triste et désemparé au début de cette lettre. 

Te souviens-tu de notre première dispute ?

La toute première ?

Moi je m'en souviens. Je m'étais moqué de tes cheveux, et tu l'avais mal pris. Tu t'étais tellement vexé, tu étais devenu mauvais, cassant, froid. Un vrai glaçon.

« _C'est bon, tu comptes faire l'iceberg encore longtemps ?! Je suis désolé, tu pourrais au moins me pardonner !_ »

Tu avais levé les yeux au ciel, et nous avions fait la paix. C'était nul, comme dispute. Mais c'est comme notre première fois, inoubliable à mes yeux. Et aux tiens ?

Ca, je ne le sais pas avec tes premières copines, tu semblais tout retenir, du plus petit frisson provoqué, à la moindre réplique t'ayant permis de conclure.

Mais avec moi, te souviens-tu au moins de cette première dispute, ou de la première fois que nos regards se sont croisés ? 

Tu vois, tu es vraiment vraiment vraiment ennuyeux quand tu es amoureux, tu n'as plus d'originalité, de particularité.

« _Je ne suis pas ennuyeux, je suis amoureux_ ».

Oui, c'est ce que tu m'aurais répondu. Suffisamment amoureux pour l'épouser ? Sérieusement ?

Comment peux-tu cracher sur toutes les années que nous avons eu ensemble ? Comment peux-tu être sûr que c'est la bonne ? Pourquoi même m'avoir dit : « _cette fois, je le sais, c'est la bonne_ ».

Mais bon sang, comment peux-tu en être certain ? Pourquoi ce ne serait pas moi, le bon ?

« _She's the only thing for me_ » 

Oui, ta copine n'est qu'une chose. Tu l'utilises. Moi, j'étais tellement plus un compagnon de route, un meilleur ami, un double, une oreille attentive, un super bon coup au lit !

J'entends la musique, et je sais que c'est trop tard, tu as dit « oui » n'est-ce pas ? J'entends des applaudissements, des rires, de la joie…

Tu sais ce que j'aimais par-dessus tout ? C'était que toi et moi, on ne formait qu'un seul esprit, et parfois qu'un seul corps quand tu me laissais t'envahir à l'abri de nos couvertures, dans le silence de nos souffles, dans la douleur de notre acte. 

Est-ce que tu réalises que tu viens de me perdre, maintenant que tu as dit « oui » ?

Gustav a pu dire « oui », il n'était pas dans une relation avec moi, comme celle que tu avais jusqu'à hier avec moi.

Nous avons continué notre rêve commun, mais dès cet instant, quel est ce rêve ?

Que ferais-je le jour où tu auras des enfants ? Je leur raconterais comment j'étais fou de leur père, comme il m'a fait perdre la tête ?

Me laisseras-tu seulement les voir ? 

J'entends la fête se rapprocher, et je sais que Bill doit sans doute me chercher partout depuis le début de la cérémonie. Il a bien remarqué que quelque chose clochait, il est moi, il voit toujours, et sens comme je souffre à cause de toi.

Il t'en veut certainement un peu aussi, mais lui te pardonnera. Pas moi.

Tu ne peux pas te satisfaire des conventions, pas quand on a passé tant de temps à envoyer valser la société.

Mais tu as toujours la liberté de faire tes choix.

Ton choix est de me renier, ne t'attends pas à ce que je reste jusqu'à ce que tu reviennes. 

Tu reviendras, je le sais, mais je ne serais plus là. 

Je pense que je vais continuer ma vie avec mon jumeau, celui dont tu étais un peu jaloux, et toi, fais ce que tu veux. J'atteins enfin la paix de l'esprit.

Je ne sais pas si tu liras jusqu'ici. Que tu le fasse ou pas m'importe peu, j'ai écris plus pour moi que pour toi, en éternel égoïste.

Mais si c'est le cas et que tu arrives à cette ligne, sache juste que je t'ai sincèrement aimé, et que si tu ne l'avais pas épousée, ça ne m'aurait pas dérangé de passer le reste de ma vie avec mon jumeau, et toi. 

Je ne te souhaite pas tout le bonheur du monde, ce ne serait pas sincère.

Musicalement tien jusqu'à hier,

 **T.K.**


End file.
